Sebastian's Love Story
by Crystalteen
Summary: Demons aren't supposed to fall in love. That was one rule that Sebastian never saw the point of breaking. That is, until he just so happened to meet a certain woman that worked at the circus. One-Shot.


**A/N: Hey, everyone! Not much to say here except for this one-shot is supposed to be short and adorably cliche. :)**

 **Share your thoughts in the reviews! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Sebastian leaned in close behind Beast, positioning his mouth just inches away from her ear as he let out a couple of soft chuckles.  
The porcelain skin that covered the curly-haired maiden's face immediately became a vibrant shade of crimson, as if a wildfire had erupted across it.  
She remained as still as a statue, ruby-red lips twitching as they yanked back to reveal her tightly clenched teeth.

"Is there truly any point to try hiding it?" Sebastian inquired softly, wearing a seductive smile. "To be quite frank, it's evident that you have feelings for me. You keep running circles around me, refusing to stop because you know that if you do, you'll be captivated. With that being said ... how about we stop ignoring the facts and experience a night of true, endless passion together? You know that you would love that ... and I truly wouldn't mind it either."

Irritation practically exploded like bombs within Beast's magenta eyes. She spun around at the speed of lightning, striking the ground with the tip of her whip and filling the air with its sharp noise.

Sebastian stared, wide-eyed in genuine alarm from not being used to receiving such a bold reaction from a woman ... but he couldn't tell if _that_ was what he found more shocking, or the fact that he felt actual admiration from witnessing it.

"You better get your head out of the clouds, you colossal idiot!" Beast sneered, still beating redder than a freshly bloomed rose as she pointed her whip directly at Sebastian's face. "I don't have the slightest idea as to what's in the food that you've been eating lately, but you must be hallucinating! Not even in your wildest dreams would I _ever_ develop feelings for somebody like _you!_ Now, you better back the hell off and allow me to continue focusing on the circus! Otherwise, you'll be the next beast that I'll be introducing personally to my whip!"

Despite the seriousness and anger that was swarming through the beautiful woman's voice, a new smirk managed to twist across the dark-haired gentleman's lips when he heard her final sentence.

"Pardon me, but ... is that supposed to be a threat? ... Or an invitation?" Sebastian asked, even going as far as adding in an attractive growl shortly after his final word.

The scarlet tint on Beast's face darkened even more and her eyes grew to be the size of two quarters. Nonetheless, it didn't take long before her stern glare made a return.

"Ugh!"

She sharply turned away from the crimson-eyed man and began stomping off, holding her whip at her side and naturally swooshing her hips with every step that she took.

"You make me sick, Black! Get back to work and keep your unnecessary comments to yourself from here on out!"

Sebastian watched as she disappeared around the corner of one of the large, vibrant tents. For a moment, he was left speechless and ... not only was it difficult for him to believe that he had failed at capturing Beast's attention ... but he was also shocked to be feeling his heart actually racing faster than a wild horse. He was ... feeling a genuine, powerful emotion that he never thought was possible for a demon like him to feel.

Love.

A chilly breeze whistled through Sebastian's jet-black hair and the silvery moonlight gleamed against his pale skin as he stood there, completely motionless. Eventually, he regained his voice.

"Hot damn..." A true, admiring grin curled up on the corners of his mouth and his eyes twinkled with determination. "That's one hell of a woman ... and I'm one hell of a butler. She has actually managed to ignite something inside of me. With that being said, one way or another ... I _will_ make you mine once and for all, dear Beast."

* * *

"And that..." Sebastian declared with a grin, "...was the night where your mother made me fall in love with her."

In his arms, he was holding his one-year-old daughter, who was staring up at him with sleek, black curls that she got from her mommy and innocent, adorable, scarlet eyes that she got from her daddy.

"Great story, Dad!" exclaimed an eight-year-old boy that had his twin brother standing beside him, both of them possessing their mother's eyes, pure smiles, and similar hairstyles to their father.

"Yeah, yeah!" proclaimed the other boy, who was hopping in place like an excited kangaroo. "It was one of the best stories that you told us so far! Can you tell us another one? Please?"

Both of the young boys put on their best puppy dog expressions, making their eyes nice and big while also puckering out their bottom lips.

Sebastian chuckled, sticking out his index finger and watching as his baby girl started to peacefully suck on it before he redirected his attention to his sons.

"Now, how can I say no to that?" Sebastian inquired, but before he could get another word out, another voice interrupted him.

"You know, there's a certain word for people like you, Sebastian. 'Pushover.'" That voice belonged to none other than Beast, who had just waddled into the kitchen with a playful smirk molded across her lips.

Sebastian immediately turned his head in the direction of his wife, gladly returning the lighthearted smirk.

Beast had one hand on her round, bloated stomach and was delicately rubbing it, knowing that there were just two more months to go before her and Sebastian's fourth child would be born.

"Mommy!" cheered the twin boys with cute giggles.

"Astre. Vincent." Beast said, stating their names that were given to them in memory of Vincent Phantomhive and out of respect for Sebastian's flourishing master. "You both know that you're meant to be fast asleep in bed by now."

"Aww!" Vincent slumped his shoulders, pouting. "But Daddy just told us about the night that he fell in love with you!"

"Yeah!" Astre chipped in, also frowning. "We want to hear another story about the two of you! Please, Mommy? Just one more before we go to bed?"  
Vincent folded his hands together. "Please? Pretty please?"

Beast jumped her attention back and forth between her two young sons, pursing her lips in a moment of hesitation before she let out a heavy sigh. Although, when she did, she couldn't resist smiling.

"Ooohh ... alright. But just one more! After that, it's straight off to bed!"

Wide smiles immediately exploded across both Astre and Vincent's adorable faces. As the two of them cheered, Sebastian and Beast made eye contact with grins still plastered across their own faces.

"I wonder who they get their determination more from?" Sebastian said with a wise, teasing glint in his ruby-like eyes.

"Regardless of that, you're the one that's on bath duty in the morning. That'll be your punishment from being a pushover." Beast retaliated, smile turning into a smirk as she reached her arms out and gently took their one-year-old daughter from Sebastian's arms.

"You know that you wouldn't have me any other way." Sebastian remarked, making sure to lower his voice so neither of their cheerful sons would hear. "I'll be sure to handle our own little bath night before going to bed as well."

"Oh, shut up!" Beast ordered with a slight blush staining her cheeks. She sweetly pecked her husband on the lips, right before she added, "Now, tell Vincent and Astre another little story so you can put them to bed. In the meantime, I'm going to go rock Rachel to sleep."

"Of course, darling. I love you." Sebastian said, making sure that he gave his little girl—named in honor of Rachel Phantomhive—a small kiss on the head before he pressed another delicate kiss to his wife's forehead.

"I love you too, Sebastian." Beast declared.

Happy endings truly did exist, even for those that people wouldn't at all suspect.


End file.
